In The Name of Rose
by yondie93
Summary: Mawar, mawar, mawar. Kenapa mawar sih? -Warning inside. Happy FID#2!


_**a/n:**_** Halo semua. Apa kabar? =)) kali ini saya kembali dengan fanfic rate M. Dan kenapa ClaudexSeba, bukan SebaxCiel atau AloisxCiel? Karena eh karena, kedua setan itu butuh lebih banyak cinta. CINTAAA! *apa deh?* Oh, dan nyappy Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke dua!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana. Quote-quote ambil dari Google, filosofi juga bukan saya yang bikin (saya cuma milih dari Google), dan Google juga bukan punya saya. POKOKNYA ALL HAIL GOOGLE!**

**_Warning:_ manxman slash yaoi BL gay ClaudexSeba, lemon implisit, OOC. Timeline antara episode 6-7 Kuroshitsuji 2. ...Apalagi ya? Humor romantis, mungkin? Intinya sih, kalo ga suka ga usah baca. Gampang. Kalo ngeflame ntar saya siram air lho. 8D;**

* * *

**In The Name of Rose**

**~a fanfic from Yonchan's brain~**

**

* * *

**

"_**Can we conceive what humanity would be if it did not know the flowers?"**_

_**~Maurice Maeterlinck~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kenapa mawar?"

Kediaman Phamtomhive, siang hari. Dua hari setelah pesta dansa aneh yang diadakan di kediaman Trancy. Ciel Phantomhive pun sedang meneliti lebih lanjut tentang Alois Trancy—yang dia pikir telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi sasaran balas dendamnya. Namun tiba-tiba butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, datang ke ruang kerjanya sambil tersenyum manis dan dengan entengnya bertanya 'bagaimana kalau bunga di taman belakang diganti jadi mawar'.

Tidak nyambung, memang.

"Karena, Young Master," jawab Sebastian. "Di awal musim semi seperti ini, pertumbuhan bunga mawar bisa dibilang sangatlah bagus. Pasti terlihat indah."

...Kenapa wajah Sebastian terlihat berbinar sih?

"Bukannya semua bunga pertumbuhannya memang bagus di saat musim semi? Kenapa tidak lily, lavender, atau yang lain?" Cerdas, Earl Phamtomhive. Teruslah gali apa mau butlermu itu!

"Bunga mawar itu lebih elit, Young Master." Ugh, sepertinya ada batu keras yang menghalangi untuk menggali.

"Kurasa tingkat keelitan bunga itu tidak ada, Sebastian. Semua sama saja." Gali, gali, gali...

"Tapi apa jadinya nama keluarga Phantomhive jika hanya menanam bunga murahan di tamannya?" **KRAK. **Cangkulnya patah.

"...Terserah sajalah."

Gagal menggali. Batu sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Claaaaaaude~"

Kediaman Trancy, pagi hari, sesudah sarapan. Sang Butler, Claude Faustus, hendak melaksanakan rutinitas sehari-harinya (membersihkan mansion, menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk makan malam, membantu mengarsip masalah bisnis, dan—oh, cucian juga belum semuanya selesai). Namun langkahnya terhenti karena masternya berlari-lari ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu.

Buket bunga?

"Claude, lihat ini!" Alois Trancy, kepala keluarga Trancy, berseru dengan riang sambil mendekati Claude. "Thompson menemukan ini di taman, dan ada tulisannya kalau ini untukmu."

Claude menyipitkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Degradasi harga diri iblis?

"Tapi mawar putih tidak cocok dengan Claude," ujar Alois lagi. "Buang saja lah. Bagaimana?"

Oh, tapi jarang-jarang juga ada yang mau memberikan bunga terhadap iblis yang tidak peduli masalah seperti ini, kecuali—

"Master," Claude akhirnya angkat bicara. "Itu bunga untuk saya. Jadi biarkan saya menyimpannya."

Kecuali—

"Bisa saya jadikan penghias kamar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Apa maksudnya ini?"

Gersang. Yeah. Taman belakang dari mansion Phantomhive berubah menjadi tanah tandus (lagi), terima kasih atas kerja keras tukang kebun (bodoh) dan sangat (tidak) berotak ini.

Apakah benar bahwa rumor manusia yang memiliki rambut pirang itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak berotak, Sebastian tidak tahu.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian!" seru Finnian, si tukang kebun (bodoh), sambil menangis. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan kebun mawarnya! Hanya saja—hanya saja, saat aku menyemprotkan pestisida—huweee!"

Kapan manusia ini belajar dari pengalaman, hah?

Sebastian memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa sakit, "Ya sudah, sekarang kau ke kota, beli bibit mawar yang sama persis dengan mawar yang kau hancurkan. Mengerti?"

Kau harus mengerti, Finny. **HARUS.** Kalau tidak iblis _ini_ akan melemparkanmu ke neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cantebury berjalan menelusuri mansion Trancy, mencari di mana atasannya berada. Salah satu dari kembar tiga berambut ungu itu membawa sebuah bungkusan.

Ah, untungnya atasannya, Claude, tidak berada jauh dari lorong yang dia telusuri, sedang merapikan vas bunga. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang, lalu Cantebury membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Claude lalu menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Claude. Dia pun membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Claude diam.

Diam.

Diam.

_Krik._

Buket bunga mawar (lagi) untuk Claude? Jangan main-main dengan iblis apa susahnya sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum manis. "Sesekali anda juga butuh istirahat, Young Master."

Dahi mengernyit. "Tapi ini lebih penting, Sebastian. Sekarang biarkan aku kembali ke ruanganku-"

Mencegah. "Oh tidak, Young Master. Saya sudah menyiapkan tempat dan pastry yang cocok untuk disantap di luar ruangan. Kalau anda menyantap afternoon tea ini di dalam ruangan, semua yang saya lakukan ini jadi sia-sia. Lagipula pemandangan taman yang hijau bisa menyegarkan mata dan pikiran, _kan?_"

Apa maunya iblis gagak satu ini, bahkan sang tuan pun tidak bisa menebaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bunga... Lagi?"

Kali ini Timber yang membawakan bunganya. Dan Claude—uh, apa itu urat-urat kemarahan yang muncul di keningnya?

"Jangan main-main ya," bahkan suaranya merendah, tanda siap meledak.

Iblis tidak butuh bunga, apalagi mawar. Memangnya dia manusia—lebih spesifik, gadis perawan yang akan menjerit sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi karena menerima bunga dari penggemar rahasia? Cih.

Claude itu iblis lho. _Laba-laba_. _**Jantan**_ pula. Jadi jangan harap kalau dia _akan_ menjerit seperti gadis perawan, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya yang tidak tenggelam di alam bawah sadar di tengah malam di kediaman Phantomhive ini adalah sang butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Yeah, dia masih harus membereskan apa-apa yang dihancurkan pelayan-pelayan (bodoh) selama seharian penuh. Tak lupa menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kehidupan tuannya esok hari. Makanan, jadwal, pakaian. Heh.

Kehidupan seorang butler, biasa.

Dan di sinilah dia, di taman belakang mansion, sedang merapikan mawar-mawar yang sempat diseruduk banteng. Salah, sempat dirusak Finny, maksudnya.

Bibirnya melengkung tipis saat membelai mawar yang berwarna putih. Mawar itu juga makhluk hidup, jadi jangan diperlakukan kasar. Kalau kasar, nanti mawar-mawar itu akan membalas dengan duri-durinya.

...Hah? Apa itu?

"Oh my," Sebastian pun bangkit, berdiri tegak. "Ada angin apa sampai kau datang kemari, Claude Faustus?"

Benar saja. Sosok yang disebut namanya oleh Sebastian pun muncul, berjalan dengan mantap ke arah Sebastian. Butler keluarga Trancy itu terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Bunga?

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini," Claude pun melemparhan bunga-bunga itu ke arah Sebastian, yang kemudian diterima dengan mulus oleh butler Phantomhive itu.

Sebastian memasang wajah kecewa. "Ahh, padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk mengirimkan ini. Kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Pertama, sebelas bunga mawar putih. Lalu enam mawar oranye. Terakhir, satu mawar merah." Mata Calude menyipit. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Kau tahu, Claude?" ujar Sebastian sambil memainkan buket mawar di tangannya. "Manusia itu cerdas. Bahkan mereka bisa membuat benda yang tidak menarik di mata iblis menjadi sangat menarik. Contohnya, buket bunga ini."

"Kita, iblis, menganggap bunga mawar hanya sebagai bunga biasa, tidak lebih. Hanya mawar putih yang berguna untuk kaum kita. Namun manusia, mereka menganggap bunga mawar itu memiliki arti penting di balik warna dan jumlahnya. Dan—apa kau mengerti, Claude? Setiap mawar yang kukirimkan padamu memiliki arti masing-masing, dalam filosofi manusia."

Masih dengan enteng, Sebastian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebelas mawar putih, artinya adalah cinta murni untuk sang penerima. Enam mawar oranye, antusiasme dari pengirim untuk dicintai. Sedangkan satu mawar merah—"

"Diam," Tiba-tiba Claude menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sebastian, membuat iblis itu terdiam. "Aku mengerti, Sebastian. Aku mengerti."

Bibir-bibir pucat itu pun meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Awalnya mereka diam, dua pasang bibir itu hanya saling menempel. Namun akhirnya bibir milik Sebastian melengkung, tersenyum puas.

"Berubah pikiran, eh, Claude?"

"Aku mengembalikan itu karena aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang _sama_, gagak."

Iblis, seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan. Mereka hanya memiliki bibir dan lidah yang manis, menjerumuskan tiap manusia ke dalam kegelapan semu, menarik mereka ke dalam api neraka. Mereka hanyalah budak nafsu.

Nafsu untuk mencintai.

...Apakah ada?

"Jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini, maka terkutuklah kita," ujar Claude sambil mendorong Sebastian lembut, membuatnya berbaring di rumput berlapis embun.

"Bukankah iblis memang terkutuk?" Sebastian tertawa kecil, membiarkan Claude membuka kancing tailcoatnya satu persatu.

"Bukan itu maksudku," jemari lentik itu bergeser naik— "Manusia-manusia itu—mereka hanya mengerti soal ini." –menunjuk mawar hitam di dada.

Seketika, tangan Sebastian mencengkram kerah baju Claude. Dia menggeram. Matanya berkilat karena cahaya bulan. Jelas terlihat ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu," geramnya. "Yang penting sekarang—" Tangannya menarik Claude, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya—menciumnya.

Orb emas itu pun berubah lembut, membiarkan lidah itu menjelajahi mulutnya—wajahnya. Membiarkan iblis di bawahnya mengeluarkan semua untuknya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, sungguh dosa besar yang dilaknat manusia, bahkan Tuhan. Namun tahu apa iblis tentang dosa? Bukankah mereka memang makhluk terkutuk yang dilempar dari surga karena membangkang?

"Ah..."

Bahkan mawar-mawar di sekeliling mereka tertunduk malu karena menyaksikan perbuatan dua iblis tersebut.

"Claude—"

Kain yang membalut tubuh pun disingkirkan, membiarkan tubuh manusia yang terlalu sempurna itu diterangi cahaya bulan. Tangan menjamah tubuh itu, membiarkannya larut dalam kharisma nafsu seksual. Desahan dan raungan seakan mengalahkan orkestra serangga di taman itu.

Namun, iblis-iblis itu tak peduli.

"_Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus_."*****

Mata Sebastian terbelalak. Dia hendak merespon kalimat yang dibisikkan Claude, namun batal karena Sang Dominan membuatnya menjerit—secara literal. Tempat itu, tempat yang seharusnya tidak dijamah secara seksual, sekarang diklaim sebagai milik iblis laba-laba. Kalimat berbahasa Italia tersebut seakan terlupa, menguap bersama intensitas kesadaran akan dunia—digantikan nafsu membara, hasrat seksual.

Ya, iblis. Buket mawat itu nantinya akan terlupa—nilainya, artinya. Semuanya hilang, setelah malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wajahmu mengerikan, tahu."

Butler yang awalnya hendak mengambil pakaian tuannya itu menoleh ke arah Sang Tuan, "Maksud anda, Young Master?"

Ciel menyeruput tehnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu senang, tapi—berhenti tersenyum sendiri, bodoh."

Sebastian tertawa kecil, "Ah. Maafkan saya, Young Master."

Ritual pagi di kamar tidur utama itu pun dimulai. Sebastian menyiapkan pakaian untuk Tuan Muda Phantomhive hari ini. Ciel turun dari kasurnya, membiarkan butlernya mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

Namun aktivitas itu berhenti ketika tangan mungil Ciel menghentikan Sebastian yang sedang berlutut untuk membuka kancing baju tidurnya.

"Young Master?" butler itu keheranan. Rasa herannya tercampur dengan bingung saat tangan mungil nan lembut milik tuannya mengusap pipinya. Oh—**OH**. Ciel, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau— "Young Master, apa yang—"

"Lehermu kenapa merah?"

_Jleb._

...Demi kucing neraka, itu pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sebastian untuk muncul di pagi ini. Tapi kenapa (Tuhan memang memiliki rencana sendiri, hmm) oh kenapa, pertanyaan itu muncul—dari mulut **tuan**nya?

Sepertinya dia harus mengirim bunga lagi untuk laba-laba satu itu. Lily oranye, misalnya?

"...Digigit serangga."

Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sebastian menelan ludahnya.

Dan sungguh, lily oranye itu harus dikirim.

Sialan kau, Claude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Maafkan saya atas humor garingnya ya? 8D; *shot***

**Yah...**

**SALAHKAN SEMUA INI PADA IBLIS-IBLIS GILA NAN SARAP DI NERAKA _SANA_ YANG TELAH MEMBANGKITKAN JIWA HUMOR SAYA, DAN BUKAN JIWA ROMANTIS YANG SEBENARNYA MENJADI INTI FANFIC INI! DAMN YOU, DEMONS!**

**DDD8**

**Review dong?**

*** "Yesterday's rose endures in its name, we hold empy names." © Il Nome Dela Rosa by Umberto Eco, 1980**


End file.
